The Test
by wibblywobblywesteros
Summary: Thor's long lost daughter arrives in New York to see her father. My interpretation of some of the original mythology mixed with the marvel version. One shot but more content is possible later.


It was early evening just after sunset as Thor and the rest of the Avengers were leaving the tower after a long day of work.

"What is that?" Clint noticed something flying towards them in the distant sky before anyone else did.

"I know not," Thor said, gripping his hammer more firmly.

Steve raised his shield, Clint raised his bow, Tony's suit was assembling as they all watched the object close in on them. All too soon it landed directly in front of Thor. It was a young woman wearing a cloak. She looked to be approximately twenty years of age, had long blonde curly hair that fell to her waist, blue eyes, and under the cloak wore, a mixture of Asgardian and Midgardian clothing. Blue jeans, tall boots, a belt, leather armor shirt, and a sword completed her clothes.

"Thrud?" Thor said, stunned beyond belief to see her at all.

"Father." She said simply.

"Where have you been?" And without waiting for an answer he stepped forward and hugged her tightly. She hugged him just as tightly in return. "I thought you were dead," He managed to say after a moment.

The rest of the Avengers just stood there awkwardly, unsure what to do or say.

Thor pulled away from her to give her a chance to speak. "I'm sorry Father. I'm sorry I have been gone for so long. I have missed you greatly. I'm sorry I worried you..."

"Worried me?" Thor could barely hold back his emotion. "You were lost to me! I put everything you owned on a ship and set it aflame believing I would never see your face again...where have you been?"

"I have been here, on earth." She said, as if she were afraid to tell him. "I fled Asgard because of the betrothal grandfather arranged for me."

"What betrothal?" He was unaware of any betrothal.

"To Alviss the dwarf." She told him sadly.

"To that sniveling little swamp rat?" Thor sputtered. "He is not worthy of you!"

"I know nothing of worthiness. I only know I did not wish to marry him, so I ran away." Thrud explained. "I spilled my own blood in my chambers so no one would come looking for me. I could not marry that monster."

"You should have come to me." Thor told her, disappointed. "I would have ended it."

"Odin is all powerful. He decreed that I was to marry and only my death could end that. You could not have done anything to stop him."

"Do you not remember when I slew the stone giant Hrungnir for you? He took you from me and I fought him for nine days to get you back." He grasped her firmly by the shoulders. "Do you not know that I would tear up entire worlds if that's what it took to see you safe? Had you told me, I would have ended it!"

"I'm sorry Father…" She said, beginning to cry. "I beg your forgiveness."

Thor heaved a sigh and nodded. "Of course you are forgiven." Thor turned to the rest of his friends who were still standing there. "This my daughter Thrud."

"Father, on this world I am called Trudy. Trudy Nordstrom."

"Nice to meet you Trudy, I'm Natasha."

Soon Trudy had been introduced to all the Avengers as they each said goodnight and went home.

"I have only one question," Thor said as Clint the last to leave drove away. "Why have you come to me now, after all this time?"

"Can I not just be here because I have greatly missed my father?" She asked him with a hint of a smile.

"I wish it were so," He said good naturedly. "You have remained lost to me for so long that I can not help but think that something must have happened to make you seek me out after all this time."

"You're right," Trudy looked down at her feet. "Except now that I am here, I find it is not so easy to tell you."

"There is nothing you can not tell me," Thor said earnestly.

"Then I will just say it. I am with child." Trudy said simply.

Thor didn't know what to say to that. He didn't know what to think. Was she married? Had someone forced her? Did she need help to support a child?

"Father, say something?" Trudy said anxiously.

"I know not what to say on the matter. Who is the child's father?"

"My husband. He was a soldier, a good honorable soldier. He was sent to Afghanistan six weeks ago. Last week I learned I was with child and this morning I learned of his death." Trudy said, clearly disturbed to even be speaking of it. "I have employment. I have the means to support myself...but..I...I don't know if I can do this alone." She said, breaking down in tears. "They have not even sent his body home yet...and I saw on the news some time ago that you and the rest of the Avengers were in New York...and I did not wish to be alone."

"You will not be alone," Thor said, hugging her again, this time more gently. "You will come with me tonight to my place of residence. You may stay there for as long as you wish, both you and your child."

"Thank you," Trudy sobbed as she wept against her father's chest.

Trudy stayed with Thor for ten days. That was all the bereavement leave her employer was willing to give her. So she took all ten days and she holed up in Thor's apartment all day, watching TV, and baking food for him to keep herself busy. He didn't mind that she was always baking for him and cleaning his apartment. He knew she was grieving and she was frightened about raising a baby alone and was trying to find a means of dealing with it. He was grateful for her presence no matter what the circumstances, thankful for another chance to spend time with her.

When the ten days were ended Trudy went home to California and her job. It was difficult to say goodbye to her. Thor was in a bad temper when he returned to work the morning she left. After breaking multiple practice weapons that day, his team members finally addressed his poor mood.

"What the hell is wrong with you today?" Tony said, picking himself off the floor where Thor had thrown him.

Thor realised he had been too rough. "I apologize," He said with no plans to elaborate on it.

"No, I want an answer," Tony said. "What the hell is wrong with you today?"

"Trudy went home today," Thor admitted.

"She's been staying with you all this time?" Steve asked.

"Indeed she has but her employer would not allow her to stay any longer." Thor said, angry. "I offered to go and speak to her employer but she refused my offer. She said I must stop treating her like the princess of Asgard. Still I can not agree. Ten days is not enough for bereavement."

"Bereavement?" Nat asked, "You've hardly told us anything since the night she arrived. Who did she lose?"

"Her husband. He was killed at war in Afghanistan. That was why she came to me. It is too soon for her to go back." Thor said.

"Well maybe it will do her good to be at work and keep busy," Bruce suggested. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I hope you are correct," Thor said.

It had been four months since Trudy had gone home to California. Thor had spoken with her on the telephone many times since then and had even flown out twice to visit her. Then for three nights he hadn't heard from her. One morning just after arriving at work he was sparring with his team members the elevator doors opened and Trudy stepped out. She was visibly pregnant but still wore her tall boots, jeans, a loose fitting tunic, and this time carried her sword strapped on her back rather than belting a scabbard around her growing waist. Her eyes were red and puffy from recent crying.

"Father?" She said, stopping in front of the elevator doors.

Thor stopped what he was doing and went to her. "Something is amiss. What happened?"

"My employment was terminated. The doctor that has been seeing to my care told me that there is something wrong with the pregnancy, that I must stay rested and do nothing strenuous. My employer wouldn't tolerate that and they let me go. Now I can not fulfill my obligations to pay rent and...if I return to work the baby could die, he is half mortal."

"Then you will not return to work." Thor said simply.

"What will I do?" She asked him

"You may stay with me and rest until the child is born and you are able to find new employment but by all rights you should be on Asgard with servants to see to your every need." Thor said, concerned.

"I haven't had servants in years. I don't want people bringing me things and trying to see to my whims as if I were helpless. I have taken care of myself for these many years." Trudy protested. "And I think I might go mad if I were alone at your residence all day. Might I stay here while you work? I will not interfere."

Thor was perfectly willing to allow her to stay. He nodded and then looked to the others for their agreement to let her stay.

"It's fine by me," Steve was the first to speak up.

Soon the rest of the Avengers were voicing their agreement. Trudy thanked them and found a place to sit and read while they went about their business.

In three months time the Avengers grew accustomed to Trudy's presence while they trained. She never went with them on missions of course but she was always there in the tower while they trained. Thor was overly protective of her. So much so that everyone noticed. One morning Trudy arrived late carrying three bags of groceries so that she could make lunch for everyone and the two of them fell into an argument over her carrying anything at all. In the end she agreed to allow someone else to carry things for her in the future. Another day the group had decided to train outdoors and Trudy sat on a bench watching them. A man they had never met walked over to Trudy and was speaking with her while they trained. Natasha caught Thor's arm before he could go to Trudy.

"She's fine," Nat said. "You don't have to go rescue her from every unwanted suitor. She can take care of herself."

Thor was hesitant to leave her to herself but he did and when the conversation had ended, the unknown man left Trudy alone. After he was gone, Thor went to her.

"Did you know that man?" Thor asked, taking a seat next to her on the wrought iron bench. It groaned under their weight.

"No. He was only being friendly. He asked about the pregnancy. His wife is in the same month." Trudy explained.

Thor nodded, thankful that Natasha had stopped him.

"I saw that you meant to come to me just now Father and send him away," Trudy said. "He couldn't have harmed me even if that had been his intention."

"I am aware. We are far superior in strength to humans and I remember that you had great skill with that sword you carry." Thor agreed.

"Then why…?"

"I know that no man can harm you physically but they can still break your heart. Your heart is still grieving the loss of the last mortal you loved. I didn't want you to fall for another." He said truthfully.

"That is why you tried to send me back to Asgard…" She said, understanding dawning on her.

"It is," Thor agreed sadly. "I do not wish to see you hurt by any more loss because I know that the loss of someone you love is far worse than any wound in battle can ever be."

"I am sorry Father," She said, starting to cry. "I am sorry I made you believe I was dead. It was a foolish and selfish thing to do. I do not know how you have ever forgiven me."

"The humans have an ancient writing that says, Love beareth all things, believeth all things, hopeth all things, and endureth all things. That is how I have forgiven you. Love. You will feel the same about your child when it is born."

"When HE is born," Trudy agreed, still crying.

"You are having a son?"

"Yes, the doctors are sure of it and when he is born I am not going back to California. I want to stay in New York where my son can be near his grandfather. I will still find employment and a place to live. I will not encroach your hospitality any longer than I must but we will be here." She told him.

"No," Thor shook his head and for a moment Trudy looked hurt. "You need not live elsewhere. You need not even be employed while the baby is small unless you wish it. Just stay."

"Thank you Father," Trudy nodded, smiling through her tears.

Trudy was nearing her ninth month of pregnancy. She had joined Thor and the rest of the Avengers for supper in the city at a favorite chinese restaurant of theirs. Trudy was laughing at one of Tony's Stark's sarcastic comments as was everyone else when she suddenly grew stiff and grabbed Thor's hand across the table.

"Father look!" She said, her gaze in the direction of the door.

A short man dressed in Asgardian clothing had entered the establishment. The anger on Thor's face was unmistakeable. "Alviss," Thor said, getting to his feet.

"My Lord," Alviss said, "I have come to claim your daughter as was promised to me."

"Your claim does not stand. Not here on Midgard. You may not have her." Thor said, gripping his hammer more firmly.

"Odin rules all realms. He promised her to me." Alviss said boldly.

Thor lunged towards Alviss but Steve and Nat both caught his arms and held him back. He could have broken through but he did not wish to harm them.

"Let's take this outside," Steve said.

The entire group made their way out onto the dark night time sidewalk where Alviss was clearly outnumbered but he didn't seem to care.

"I have the contract here," Alviss reached into his pocket and passed it to Thor. "She is mine."

Thor looked it over and found it to be Odin's seal and Odin's words. "It says here you must prove yourself worthy." He said, a little relieved.

"I am aware. I am here for my test." Alviss said confidently. "I am skilled in battle and in knowledge. Test me as you will."

Thor opened his mouth to challenge him to battle but Trudy interrupted him. "Don't fight him Father. He has great magic."

"I have fought magic before," Thor said. "I do not fear it."

"I know you do not fear it," Trudy protested,"But there is no need to test him by a means that might end in your death. Please?"

"Fine. I will test his wisdom with questions, two hundred questions. If he can answer them all then he will have proved himself," Thor said meeting Trudy's eyes.

The rest of the Avengers seemed unsure that they liked this idea but Trudy nodded her agreement as did Alviss.

"We will walk as I test you," Thor said, "What are the names of the sky?" He began.

"Heaven' men call it,'The Height' the gods call it ,The Wanes call it, 'The Weaver of Winds' Giants say it is, 'The Up-World' the Elves call it, 'The Fair-Roof' The dwarfs say, 'The Dripping Hall" Alviss rattled off his answer.

For hours they continued, Thor asking questions and the dwarf having every answer. The Avengers were growing worried about the test because he was doing so well. As morning approached Alviss had answered all the correct answers to 199 questions. Thor had led them away from the city sidewalks and out into an open field in a park.

"One question left." Alviss said triumphantly. "Surely I will prove myself worthy!"

"Almost," Thor said, sounding a little amused. "But what have you forgotten?."

"What? What have I forgotten?" He asked himself, struggling to come up with the answer.

"You have forgotten that it is nearly dawn," Thor said simply.

The rays of the sun were just coming in over the tops of the trees and nearby skyscrapers. Alviss looked horrified. He tried to run for cover of the trees but they were too far away. The sunlight touched him and he turned to stone before their eyes.

Thor turned to Trudy. "I told you he was not worthy of you," He said simply and began walking back towards the city.

"Father…" Trudy called after him.

Thor stopped and turned back to her and the rest of his friends. He noticed for the first time the pool of water at her feet.

"The baby is coming now," She said.

"His name is Edric," Trudy told Nat and Wanda who had come by the hospital to see her. Trudy didn't need a hospital but Edric did.

"He is beautiful," Wanda said.

"And strong," Nat said, a little amazed at the grip the baby had gotten on her finger.

"Of course he is strong," Thor said from his chair in the corner of the room.

"The nurse said only three visitors to a time," Steve said from the doorway of the room, "So I can come back another time."

"Oh no, we're just leaving," Wanda said, taking Nat with her.

Thor did not miss the way Trudy's eyes lit up when Steve entered the room. He hadn't noticed it before but by the time Steve left he was sure of it.

"How long have you cared for him?" He asked her openly.

"I..I don't...I don't care for him." She tried to deny it.

"You needn't deny it," Thor said, moving to take sleeping Edric from her and place him back in his crib. "I could see it in the way you look at him."

"He doesn't see it," Trudy said, "And you musn't tell him."

"I will not breathe a word of it," He said moving for the door as it was time for him to return home for the night. "But Thrud, be careful. He had great strength but he is still mortal."

Thor made his way home in good spirits. He had no idea if Steve Rogers would ever care for his daughter but he did know that he had at least three hundred questions for the man if that's what it took to prove his worthiness.


End file.
